


GONE, GONE/THANK YOU

by yamuchasan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cigarettes, Depression, M/M, held gunpoint again... except it was an ace kinnie, its sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamuchasan/pseuds/yamuchasan
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	1. “My love’s gone!”

I had never seen a ghost, but as they say, there’s a first time for everything. Each night the moon would rise, and he would still be gone. I never thought that the little duckling that agreed with everything I said would stand up on his own two feet, independent, and leave, seemingly without a word. I always imagined Ace and I together, like we always were. He would stare up at me with his beautiful obsidian eyes, trying to hint at the fact that his adulation had pushed past the point of friendship. At this point, the love that we shared had dissipated, it was no longer to be continued. He left me, and that was his final decision. He left me all alone, I was totally fucked over.  
I’m as empty as the shotgunned can of beer laying next to me. And I wished Ace the best, but I hoped he was suffering at the same time. I always wanted him to be happy. I always wanted to see his delicate face light up in pure bliss, but I never imagined that I would see him be that way without me. Call me selfish, but I found out early on that that was my issue. I associated myself with him, we had always been inseparable. Every time he smiled, I wanted to be the cause. And if I wasn’t, I guess that’s where I drew the line.  
When I was with him, I tasted flight, and I desired to forever walk the earth with him, our eyes only able to glance skyward. There I had been, and there I will always long to return to him. And once he was gone, I sensed I would never be mentally where I was physically. I knew that my brain wouldn’t be able to catch up with the present. I knew that I couldn’t ever fully process the change. 21 years I had spent feeling like we were one, two halves that could only be tamed when put together. And when the one thing that had been consistent throughout my life was altered, it shattered my reality.  
I was in my room, taking in a breath of fresh poison every time my cigarette touched my lips. He always hated this habit, and usually his presence itself was enough to replace the dependence my sanity had on nicotine. With each inhale I knew there was no way that the smoke that filled my lungs could fill the void that he left.  
Fuck. How I missed him so fucking much. As each day passed, I yearned for his touch. To feel his skin, was the only wish that a genie couldn’t fulfill.  
All I feel is numbness. Sitting on the edge of my bed was the only thing I could seem to handle. Raising my hand to take a hit off my fag.


	2. “Thank you for the love, thank you for the joy.”

I… I would always amble through the park with my lover, but this night I was alone. Would always love to see his breath flow through the nuit. My breath, compared to his would always be hotter, and a bit more toxic. This was all due to my habit. The way he would always smile at my pathetic mug made me so joyous. He seemed so in love with me, but seemed is the key word here. If he acted like he truly loved me then… why the fuck would he leave me?   
Well, whether it’s rain or shine, I know I’m fine fo-   
Shit. Of course I smiled, it was him after all.   
His obsidian eyes widened when he realized who was standing in front of him, his face relaxed, then turned the most somber I’ve ever seen him, “Sanji… I’m so sorry, I made such a big fucking mistake.” Ace gasped.  
“I do love you.”  
And in a heartbeat, I couldn't help but slam my body into his, and bring our hearts into a warm embrace. Fuck. I started sobbing. This is what I needed the most.   
“I love you... so much.” My weakened voice cried out.


End file.
